Once upon a dream
by FangirlHufflepuff
Summary: Tina hasn't heard from Newt in months and is contemplating going to London to see him when she is assigned to a team based at the British Ministry of Magic dedicated to finding Grindelwald. The title is thanks to my younger sister who was watching Sleeping Beauty when I was trying to give this story a name.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Considering the fact I am not JKR I do not own these characters or** _ **Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them**_

 _AN: This is my first time writing anything other than Gilmour Girls or Wicked so I apologize if this seems too ooc. I will do my best. I also have a tendency to not update regularly so if months go by without an update, don't worry, I've probably just hit writer's block._

Tina was nervous as she stood at the door of the Scamander estate. It was larger than any house she had ever been inside. She wouldn't be here if it hadn't been several months since she had last received a letter from Newt. Tina had been debating about coming anyway but yesterday she had been assigned to a team dedicated to locating Grindelwald. He had escaped and was causing terror all over Europe. She had caught the first portkey to the British Ministry of Magic. After a quick lunch in London she had done some asking around and gotten directions to the Scamander home.

Tina had been standing here for five minutes. Thinking about it like that didn't seem that long but when you're by yourself arguing about even knocking while clutching a suitcase tightly in one hand and the other hand poised to knock on the door, five minutes seems like an eternity.

Finally, she started to get rather cold and decided to knock on the door just to have the possibility of being invited inside out of the weather, it had begun to rain lightly, she had been warned about how much it rained in England.

When the door opened she let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Before her stood the only Brit she knew well enough to call a friend.

"Tine, I didn't know you were coming. Come in," Newt said, rather flustered.

Tina followed him inside to the lounge and sat down on a chair dropping her suitcase at her feet.

"I was contemplating coming anyway. However, yesterday President Picquery assigned me to join a team in London to try to locate Grindelwald. I didn't have time to let you know I was on my way as I was ordered to take the first portkey available," Tina explained in a rush.

"I assume you don't have a place to stay yet," Newt said, simply.

"NO, I haven't really had a chance to make arrangements. I ate lunch in London then asked around to find out where you lived. Honestly, I'm kind of surprised you're home at this time of day."

"I decided to take the day off. I've been rather busy lately with preparations for my book to be published. It's all very tiresome. You could stay here," he offered.

"Thank you, but I don't want to put anyone out," she told him.

"Nonsense. You wouldn't be putting anyone out," Newt said. "Besides, it is Christmas in a couple days. I know you celebrate Hanukah since you're Jewish but it would be a shame for you to have to spend the holiday alone. My family wouldn't mind."

Newt had been staying with his parents since he returned from his travels in January and had been so busy with preparations for his book to be published he hadn't had time to look for his own apartment yet.

"Ok," Tina said nervously.

Just as Newt was going to lead Tina to a guest room his mother walked into the lounge. It was mid-afternoon and, therefore, tea time.

"Mother, I would like to introduce you to a dear friend of mine, Ms. Tina Goldstein. She was assigned a case here in England for the time being and rather than her have to pay for a room for Merlin knows how long I have offered to allow her to stay here. She did not have time to write to let me know she was coming," Newt told him mother.

"Hello, Ms. Goldstein. Welcome to our home," Mrs. Scamander told Tina.

"I was just going to show Tina to her room and then we will join you for tea," Newt said.

"Wonderful, I look forward to getting to know you, Ms. Goldstein."

Newt already had Tina's suitcase in his hand and was on his way to the stairs, only too eager to get Tina away from his mother before she could ask any embarrassing questions, like how Newt and Tina had met.

"Be prepared for a lot of questions. She still doesn't know I was arrested in America or that I was very nearly killed. All I had told her was that I released Frank and made some friends. I didn't want to worry her," Newt told Tina on the way to the guest room.

"I understand not wanting to worry her. If Queenie hadn't been able to read my mind I probably wouldn't have told her about the death sentence either," Tina told him.

By now they had made it to Tina's room. Newt opened the door and handed her the suitcase. Tina walked inside, set her suitcase by the door and put her coat in the wardrobe.

"I need to write to Queenie and let her know I made it here and that I found you," Tina told Newt on the way back downstairs.

Once they were downstairs joining Newt's mother for tea the first thing Mrs. Scamander wanted to know was, of course, how her son and Tina had met.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and walked into her not long after I went through customs. Long story short, Tina helped me track down some of my creatures that had escaped from my case when it had gotten mixed up with a muggle's case that looked identical," Newt explained.

"How nice of Ms. Goldstein. What is it that you do, dear?" Mrs. Scamander asked Tina.

"I'm an auror," Tina told her, simply.

"I assume you're here to work on the Grindelwald investigation."

"Yes, I actually just received the assignment yesterday. I'm one of the best MACUSA has."

"Congradulations. Not many young women work as aurors, let alone can say they're one of the best in their department."

"Thank you."

Later, Newt took Tina outside to take care of the hippogriffs. There were currently two females in the enclosure. One a beautiful silver and the other a brilliant gold.

"So, this must be where it all started, huh?" she asked him.

"Yes. Mother used to breed them. Now she simply cares for them. These two used to be at Hogwarts. The care of magical creatures students would study them. However, now they are getting on in age and my mother offered to care for them as the live out the remainder of their lives," Newt told her.

"I don't think I thanked you, properly, for allowing me to stay here. It could be months, years even, before this is resolved," Tina told him.

"That is precisely why I offered. You're my friend, regardless of if I haven't written in a long time, you're still my friend. You allowed me to stay with you in New York, going against your land lady's rules. I wasn't going to let you spend Merlin knows how much gold on a shabby room at the Leaky Cauldron," Newt told her.

"What will your family think if I stay here that long?"

"Don't worry about it. They can think whatever they want."

"Sometimes you truly amaze me. Why is it that you don't worry?"

"My grandmother once told me that if you worry you suffer twice. I found that to be true once I started school"

"How did you learn she was right?"

"The typical experiences of failed tests and broken friendships. Then the incident that got me expelled from school. I took the blame for Leta Lestrange. The entire time I was in the headmaster's office I was worrying about the consequences, would I be able to finish my education somewhere else, would I even be able to keep my wand or would I have to go live as a muggle. It's only thanks to Professor Dumbledore that I was able to keep my wand and go back to school. He managed to get my expulsion all but expunged, it wasn't enforced."

"You have a lot of respect for him, don't you?"

"Yes. He may not have been my head of house or taught my favorite subject but he always gave me the benefit of the doubt. I don't really know why. These girls are all taken care of now, why don't we go inside."

Dinner had not been as awkward as Tina and Newt had expected. His father had been all too happy to see Newt had made at least one friend. After some lively conversation and delicious food Tina retired to her room to write a letter to Queenie.

 _Dear Queenie,_

 _I wanted to let you know I made it to London. I found Newt and he has offered to allow me to stay with him at his family home. His parents are wonderful people and seem genuinely surprised that Newt and I are friends._

 _I have yet to meet Newt's brother, Theseus. I will, supposedly, meet him tomorrow as we will be working on the same team trying to locate Grindelwald._

 _You know I'm not one to get that excited about anything other than work but I felt happier than I thought I would when Newt answered the door. I have missed him so much._

 _His book is about to be published. He has been editing it so much he hasn't had much time for anything else._

 _I must go. It has been a long day and I have to be at the Ministry early in the morning. I just wanted to let you know I made it here safely._

 _All my love,_

 _Tina_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

 _AN: For the time being I am going to try to do weekly updates. It might be easier for me to write if I get some reviews. It's nice to get follows but it would be even better to get reviews so I know what you all think. I am playing with two possible ways for this to go, one is much shorter than the other, so I guess I will have to see what you all want. Either way I do plan on writing plenty of Newtina fluff._

The next morning Tina woke before the sun had even begun to rise. She made her way as quietly as possible through the house to the kitchen. Once there she summoned a mug and some cocoa for hot chocolate. She knew the Scamanders didn't have any coffee so the cocoa would have to do, considering she didn't much like tea.

As she drank her hot chocolate she thought about Queenie. They had only been apart for a day but it felt much longer than that.

She turned away from the counter and almost jumped when she saw Newt's mother sitting at the breakfast table. The older woman had a fond smile on her face and a faraway look in her eyes.

"Mrs. Scamander, you scared me," Tina said.

"Ms. Goldstein, good morning. You can call me Elizabeth," Mrs. Scamander said.

"Do you always get up this early?" Tina asked her.

"Not much these days. It became a habit when I started breeding hippogryphs. Now I just enjoy being by myself in the early hours. It's nice to appreciate the quiet of the early morning, before the day gets started. I love to listen to the world around me wake up and come to life."

"I know what you mean. It's the same for me at the end of the day. Given my job I guess it's understandable, especially given the last couple weeks."

"There's more to how you and Newt met than just him walking into you, isn't there?"

"Yes. I think it's his place to let you know the whole story. I need to go. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Of course, dear. Good luck."

As Tina walked out of the house to apparate to the ministry entrance she didn't see the look on Elizabeth's face. Elizabeth needed to know what exactly happened when her youngest son was in New York.

Tina was nervous but in the most exciting way. Never had she expected to be assigned to a case like this. She wasn't sure exactly where she was supposed to go but had been told that Newt's brother, Theseus, would be there to meet her and show her to her office this morning.

She was trying to figure out where she might find Theseus when she noticed a man who bore a striking resemblance to Newt. Tina figured that must be Theseus.

"Are you Theseus Scamander?" she asked the man when she reached him.

"Yes, you must be Ms. Porpentina Goldstein," Theseus said.

"Yes, I am," she told him.

"Follow me. There isn't much new information to go on but I wanted you here as soon as possible. I'm the head of this team and as such I get to choose the aurors who are on it. I wanted you because I found out you helped detain Grindelwald in New York. Is what I heard correct?"

"Yes, it is. Your brother also helped, more so than me, in fact."

"My brother has other things to deal with and he has never expressed any interest in being an auror."

He led her to a small windowless room with two desks in it.

"This is your office. You will be sharing it with another auror from MACUSA when he arrives. At this time I cannot let you know who it is, though I'm sure you two have worked together before. We have a meeting in about an hour in the room next door. I do hope you enjoy your time with us, Ms. Goldstein."

With that he left the small room. What was Tina supposed to do for an hour? She hadn't received any information to review yet, she hadn't been assigned any cases here except to help locate Grindelwald and from her understanding there hadn't been much progress in that area yet. All she knew was that he was most likely in France or Germany since that was where most of the attacks had occurred since he escaped New York.

Finally she thought enough time had passed and decided to make her way into the meeting room. She was a couple of minutes early but Theseus seemed eager to get started. There was the typical welcoming of new additions to the team and going over what little information they had on Grindelwald. Tina discovered she was not the only one who thought Grindelwald was in France or Germany, close to the border. However, there had been a few attacks around a small town in Poland last night so investigating in France or Germany was useless at this point. Nobody brought up the fact that Grindelwald seemed to avoid Britain all together. It almost seemed like he was afraid to do anything here. After the meeting, which hadn't been that long, Theseus dismissed everyone.

Tina made her way back to her office digesting the information she had gained. As excited as she was to be on this team it seemed like everything she did here until they could absolutely nail down Grindelwald's location would be a game of hurry up and wait.

As she had predicted, her day was very uneventful. Of course there was the odd person who was claiming allegiance to Grindelwald and was brought in for questioning. As the new person on the team, or so it seemed, Tina was not involved in the arrest or interrogation of any new suspected Fanatics. At the end of the day she apparated back to the Scamander residence and was surprised to find Theseus and a beautiful blond woman with green eyes already there.

"Ms. Goldstein, I wasn't expecting to be seeing you this evening," Theseus said when he turned around and saw her.

"Newt offered for me to stay here and not have to pay for lodging since I have no idea how long this whole Grindelwald thing will take. With any luck the whole situation will be over in a couple days but the way things are going it doesn't look like it will. I wasn't expecting to see you either," Tina said in a rush.

"Oh, My fiancé, Morgan and I are supposed to go over plans for our wedding. Her parents are supposed to meet us here soon to talk over plans with mother and father and us."

"I didn't know you were engaged. Congratulations."

Before anyone could say anything more Tina heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Is my name Joan Rowling? No, it's not. Therefore, nothing belongs to me.**

 _AN: Sorry to have cut the last chapter so short. I had a bad case of writer's block. I hope this chapter makes up for the shortness of the previous chapter. Yes, I know I deviated from the canonic year of publication for Newt's book._

"Hello, brother mine," Theseus addressed Newt, who grimaced at the pet name.

"Hello, Theseus, Morgan," Newt replied. "Tina would you mind helping me with something?"

"Of course, what do you need?" Tina asked him.

"I could just use some help with some of the creatures is all."

"Thank you, it was starting to get awkward in there," Tina told him as she followed him upstairs to his room, and into the case.

"I thought so. Though he is a good brother, Theseus isn't the most comfortable person to be around. I also assume you wouldn't really be interested in helping to plan their wedding."

"NO, that's more Queenie's thing."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Yes, very much. Except for my first year at Ilvermorney we haven't ever been apart, especially for this long or this much distance between us."

"How is Queenie doing?"

"She's doing great. She and Jacob are seeing each other. He remembers everything. It seems your potion didn't work on him."

"It would have served its purpose. It was to remove bad memories. Unless I'm very much mistaken all of Jacob's memories of our time together were good, except for the murtlap bite, of course."

"That would make sense. They're very happy together. If it wasn't for our no-maj relations laws I suspect they would be engaged by now. How's the book coming?"

"I had a meeting with the publisher, Mr. Worme, today. He plans on sending the book to print in two months."

"That's great!"

"Thank you."

They finished caring for Newt's creatures. It made Newt happy to see how quickly the creatures were taking to Tina.

The next day saw Tina through much the same as the previous day. The only difference was, with it being Christmas Eve, she only worked a half day.

Christmas Eve wasn't that different from most days except the whole family was at the Scamander home, which was more of a manor than a house, for dinner. Theseus and Morgan even spent the night at the manor so they could be there the next morning, since they were spending the evening with her parents.

Christmas day dawned bright and sunny. Tina woke to a soft knock on her bedroom door. She put her dressing gown on and sleepily opened her door to Newt holding a cup of coffee for her.

"Good morning, I thought you might appreciate coffee before having to be around very many people," Newt said, avoiding her eyes and focusing on a point beside her left ear.

"Good morning and thank you. I didn't know you had coffee here," Tina told him, taking the coffee out of his outstretched hand.

"I picked some up the other day while I was in Diagon Ally. I thought you might like it," he seemed kind of flustered, Tina thought, as he said this.

"Thank you. You didn't have to," she told him.

"I wanted to. You're so far away from home, possibly for a long while, I thought this might help you feel closer to home," he said. The tips of his ears were beginning to turn pink. "I'll leave you to your coffee."

When he had walked away and the door was closed she let a smile spread across her face. She finished her coffee, it was quite good, though something seemed off about it, she put it off to the fact Newt had likely never made coffee before. This thought made her smile even more.

When she had finished her coffee and dressed she went downstairs to find everyone in the living room. She had only been in here once and that was last night. It was a nice room, fairly large with a grand fireplace framed on both sides by very large windows. Since it was Christmas on one side of the fireplace, blocking the view of the window on that side, was a huge Christmas tree.

Once Tina was downstairs, seated next to Newt on one of the couches, Newt's father, a tall man whose only similarity to his youngest son was his eyes, began handing out Christmas presents. Tina was surprised to find she had two. Queenie had sent her a blue and cranberry scarf the day she had left and it had only arrived at dawn. Newt had given her a book on different security practices throughout the wizarding world which he had picked up after his meeting with his publisher in Diagon Ally.

After presents were opened they all went to the dining room for a large lunch, which was a lively affair. When everyone retired from the dining room Tina returned to her bedroom and wrote Queenie a letter.

 _Dear Queenie,_

 _I miss you terribly. So far work isn't too awful, in fact this is the slowest case I've ever worked on. We send aurors to investigate areas that have been attacked, but Grindelwald and his fanatics are long gone by the time investigators arrive. Because of this I will likely be here in England working with the British Ministry for a couple of years, at least. Theseus seems to think this whole thing with Grindelwald is heading toward war. To be honest, I have to agree with him. I don't want to worry you. We could be completely wrong._

 _Thank you for the Ilvermorny scarf. It helps to make me feel closer to home._

 _Newt's book is going to be published in a couple of months. I will be sure to send you a copy when it hits shelves._

 _How are you? I know you have been seeing Jacob. Try to be discreet. I don't want to get word that you've been arrested for breaking the statute of secrecy._

 _All my love,_

 _Tina_

After she finished writing the letter to Queenie Tina decided to ask if she could borrow Newt's owl to send it. Then she realized she didn't know where Newt was. She began walking around the manor, there were only so many places he could be. Her search of the house for Newt ended fairly quickly, in the same corridor as her bedroom in fact. She knocked on a closed door at the end of the corridor only to hear Newt's muffled voice respond.

"Come in," he said.

When she slowly opened the door she saw Newt diving to the floor trying to catch something small, black, and fluffy.

"Come here, you pilfering pest!" he exclaims.

Tina saw the black fluff ball skitter over Newt's shoulder and grabbed for it, catching the niffler around the middle.

"Got him," she cried out.

"Thank you," Newt said, getting up from the floor.

He walked over to her and gently took the niffler from her and began tickling it to make it give up all the shiny things it had stolen. When he was finished there was a small pile of shiny objects at his feet. Newt put the niffler back in the case, which was sitting under his window, then waved his wand and the pile of shiny things returned to wherever they had all come from.

"Sorry about that. He made a break for while we were all eating lunch. I found him coming out of mum's room," Newt said.

"I've accepted that won't be the only time that happens, with a niffler in a suitcase in a very nice house surrounded by shiny things, I can only assume it happens from time to time."

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I was wondering if I could borrow your owl to send a letter. I wrote to Queenie again."

"Actually the one Queenie used to send your scarf is still here. I was letting him get some rest before sending him home. He should be rested up enough this evening to go home. Shall I come find you when he's ready?"

"Yes, that would be good," she said awkwardly. "I'll just be going," Tina told him backing toward the door.

"Tina, wait," Newt said, catching Tina off guard. "Would you like to help me take care of the creatures?"

"Yes. Of course"

They descended into the case. Upon reaching the floor of the potting shed Tina noticed Newt had removed the photograph of Leta Lestrange from where it had previously sat, nowhere to be seen. Tina wondered where he had put it. She decided not to bring it up. If Newt wanted to tell her, he would.

They started with the occamies and Dougal, the demiguise. Dougal was dutifully watching over the occamies, making sure they had what they needed. Newt gave the occamies some insects as a treat and fed Dougal. They moved onto the bowtruckles. Newt tried to get Picket to go back to the tree, yet again, but Picket seemed to begin seeing Newt as his new home tree and wouldn't let go of Newt's hand.

Tina loved to watch Newt down here. He was a completely different person in the case than he was around people. He seemed much happier around his beasts than even with his own family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. There will be an oc at some point, I just have to finish writing him. He will not make an appearance in this chapter, as I had hoped he would. I am reminded why I like writing fanfiction more than my own stuff in the process of creating a new character. At first he was giving me all kinds of information, but as far as how he interacts with the other characters he's giving me some trouble. I promised a new chapter every week so here's some Newtina fluff, enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated. I actually looked at the calender for 1928 in case you're wondering why this chapter occurs on a Saturday and Sunday. Sorry if it seems heavy on dialogue this chapter.**

The day after Christmas gave Tina some excitement. Instead of sitting in her office going over investigation notes she had been over a hundred times before already Theseus sent her out into the field. She was supposed to trail a wizard believed to be one of Grindelwald's followers. She ended up arresting him rather than just watching him. She enjoyed being out in the field, it reminded her why she wanted to be an auror in the first place. Tina arrived back at the Scamander Manor tired but very satisfied in her day.

The rest of her week until New Year's Eve wasn't quite as exciting, but she was happy to be out in the field again. Mostly, if she wasn't in her office by herself going over investigation notes, she spent her time trailing suspected fanatics, but didn't have enough evidence to make any arrests.

Tina spent much of Saturday, New Year's Eve, in the library reading the book Newt had given her for Christmas. That is until Newt's father, Thomas, walked in. She wasn't entirely comfortable around the man, she just couldn't pinpoint why.

"Don't leave on my account," he said as she made to leave.

"Sorry, I was just going to get something to eat. I only just realize how late it was," Tina told him, it was almost 1:00 in the afternoon, she had missed lunch.

"Let's talk, I would like to get to know my youngest son's first friend since Hogwarts," Thomas said, waving his wand and summoning a plate of sandwiches.

"Thank you," she told him, sitting back down and taking a sandwich, only just realizing how hungry she was.

"Theseus seems to keep you fairly busy at work," he observed.

"Yes, I suspect he will keep me even busier when my partner arrives from MACUSA."

"Why is it you decided to become an auror? If you don't mind me asking," he said.

"I wanted to do something exciting but would also do some good for the world. I just didn't expect to be fighting on a global scale, I guess. Thank you, for agreeing to let me stay here."

"It's no trouble. We have plenty of room and Newton so rarely has friends present here."

"He seems much more comfortable with his creatures than with other people. Has he always been like that?"

"Yes. There have only ever been a couple of people he seems fairly comfortable with, you and Leta Lestrange, though he never seemed as comfortable with Ms. Lestrange as he seems with you. I suppose capturing a notorious dark wizard together would do that to two people."

"I suppose so. There are just some things you can't go through without becoming friends."

"How did you two meet?"

"He walked into me, quite literally. Of course after that one of his creatures, the niffler, got loose in a bank and I tried to arrest Newt. Of course, Madam Picquery was caught up in everything about Grindelwald and there was an obscurus loose in the city so I ended up having to let him off at that time. I actually helped him track down and capture several different creatures that escaped from his case. It's been nice talking to you, Thomas, but I think I'm going to take a walk. I've never been able to sit down for very long."

"OK. It's been nice getting to know you."

She left the library, closing the door quietly. Tina did intend to take a walk outside, she had begun to grow used to the constant drizzle that seemed present here. However, before she could make it to the back door she walked into Newt, who once again seemed lost in thought and wasn't paying much attention.

"Tina, I didn't see you there," he said.

"Obviously. Where do you go when you don't watch what you're doing?" Tina asked him. The question was rhetorical but he answered anyway.

"I was just thinking. What are your plans for tonight?"

"I don't exactly have any plans. Usually Queenie and I celebrate at home. Sometimes we go to a speakeasy, but I haven't set foot in one since you were in New York. Why were you wondering?"

"There's a ball at the ministry every New Year's Eve and Theseus has just informed me my presence is actually required for once. Normally I don't attend, however I suspect Theseus is trying to make me get used to attending these sorts of events. I can't imagine why. Anyway, I was thinking, you don't have to if you don't want to, but I was wondering if you would attend as my guest. It might help me if I have at least one friend there besides my brother."

"Newt, you're rambling. I would love to go, but I don't have anything suitable to wear to a ball."

"I'm sure mother has something she wouldn't mind lending you."

"OK, but only if she does. Unless Queenie snuck something in my suitcase that I don't know about."

"I'll go ask mother. Would you like to come with me? I imagine she would love to play dress-up for once considering she never had any daughters."

"Ok."

They set off upstairs toward Newt's parents' bedroom where they found his mother reading and enjoying a cup of tea. Newt knock on the doorframe softly to alert his mother they were there.

"Oh, Newt, Tina, come in. What is it?"

"How do you know we want something, mother? Newt asked.

"You never come seek me out unless you want something," his mother pointed out.

"I have asked Ms. Goldstein to accompany me to tonight's ball, however she doesn't have anything to wear. I was wondering if you had something you wouldn't mind lending her?" Newt said in a rush, avoiding eye contact by looking at the floor and his ears tinging pink.

"Oh, of course I do. Newt, go take care of your creatures, and if you would be so kind as to check on the hippogriffs afterward I would appreciate it. Tina, come with me."

Mrs. Scamander led Tina into her walk-in closet. The older woman contemplated the contents for a few minutes before selecting three beautiful evening gowns before finally deciding on a sequined peacock blue gown with a drop waist and V-neck. It was beautiful and not exactly something Tina would have picked for herself, but she had to admit, she thought the gown would be perfect for tonight.

"Now, I know the ball doesn't start for several more hours so why don't you go help Newt. We can start getting you ready at about 5:30 since it doesn't start until 7," Mrs. Scamander told her.

"Thank you, so much, Mrs. Scamander," Tina said.

The afternoon passed in a slight blur. She mostly went through the motions of helping Newt take care of his creatures and his mother's hippogriffs. About 3:30 she went back to reading her book, she found it quite interesting. At about a quarter after five she went back up to Mrs. Scamander's bedroom and knocked on the door, strangely eager to get ready for the night.

Mrs. Scamander had selected a pearl necklace and earring set and black kitten heels for Tina to wear with the gown. They decided to keep her hair and make-up simple.

Promptly at a quarter past 7 Tina made her way downstairs. Newt was already waiting for her in the foyer with his back turned to the stairway. When she was down the stairs she tapped him on the shoulder and cleared her throat to get his attention. When he turned his breath caught.

"Well, what do you think," Tina asked him.

"You look, um, yes, well, let's go," he said, flustered, his ear starting to turn pink. His face flushed when she grabbed onto his arm to side along aparate to the ministry.

When they arrived Theseus found them and warned Newt to be ready for questions about his book and travels. While Newt was asked quite a lot of questions about his book Tina stuck close to his side. She could tell he was very uncomfortable talking to all these people. About 10:30 the minister made a speech honoring Newt for his soon to be published work on magical creatures, the first book of its kind.

"I guess we know why your presence was required tonight," Tina told Newt.

"Yes, at least I wasn't asked to give a speech," he replied. "Would you care to dance?"

"Of course," Tina said, surprised Newt had even asked. The more she thought about it as they swayed to the soft jazz music being played by the band the more it made sense as a way to escape more questions. No matter the reason for him asking her to dance she enjoyed it anyway.

"Are you enjoying your time here in England?" Tina had been so lost in thought she almost didn't hear Newt's question.

"Yes, I think that's the first time anyone has asked me that," Tina said. "Queenie would be so over the moon excited if she saw us right now. She normally has to threaten to hex me to get me to go out to speakeasies with her, let alone to a formal ball like this."

"Thank you for coming with me, it means a lot," Newt said, looking somewhere behind her rather than making eye contact.

"Thank you for asking. What were you going to do tonight until Theseus told you that you had to come?"

"Probably spend time in the case."

"You would much rather be there than here, wouldn't you?"

"In a way, yes, but I still would have asked you to spend the evening with me, no matter where I would have been." When Newt said this his face turned about three different shades of red. They lapsed into silence after that.

Tina began getting lost in the feeling of being this close to Newt. She tried to focus on anything other than the feel of his hand in his or his other hand on her back or the fact their whole bodies were practically pressed together. She put her chin on his shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing a smile to spread across her face. This was her definition of a perfect moment. She started to wonder if her feelings for Newt were more than just friendship. Tina made a mental note to write to Queenie and consult her on her opinion. She was broken from her reverie by Newt asking her to go outside with him. She agreed thinking the cold air would help to clear her head.

He led her outside, not letting go of her hand the whole way.

"It's nice to get away from everyone," Newt was saying.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

They stood there in silence looking at the stars. Tina began to shiver until she felt something warm and slightly heavy drape over her shoulders and realized Newt had given her his coat.

"You seemed cold," he explained when she turned to look at him, seeing that he had, indeed, taken his coat off and put it over her shoulders.

"Thank you, but won't you get cold?"

"I'll be fine. You look beautiful, tonight," he said, flushing again.

"Thank you."

"You always do."

"There are more beautiful witches than me. Queenie for example. She always had guys falling at her feet trying to court her."

"While Queenie is very beautiful she doesn't hold a candle to you. Forgive me if I'm being too forward."

"No, you're not," she told him in a small voice. Her face felt so warm it felt like it was on fire.

"I would very much like to kiss you, Porpentina," he said, for once making eye contact with her.

"OK," Tina told him, grinning from ear to ear.

When she felt his lips on hers she closed her eyes, getting lost in the feeling that this was where she belonged, with Newt. Inside they could hear shouts of "Happy new year" but she didn't care. Tina was fairly certain she was falling in love with the man who was standing in front of her, who had just asked permission to kiss her and had called her by her full first name. She realized the only time she liked hearing her full name come off somebody's lips was just now when Newt had said it.

The kiss was slow and gentle. When they broke apart to come up for air she saw Newt had the goofiest grin on his face she had ever seen and she was fairly certain she had one to match, yet she could care less.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Is my name JK Rowling? NO, it is not. Therefore, I own nothing.**

The day after the ball, New Year's Day, Tina was very happy happened to be Sunday. This meant she could sleep in some. Considering how late it had been when she and Newt had gotten back to the manor it wasn't surprising how late it was when she finally woke up at 11:30. She and Newt hadn't talked about the kiss. Tina wanted to write to Queenie before she made any decisions about Newt.

 _1/1/1928_

 _Dear Queenie,_

 _I really need your help. I think I might be falling for Newt. Last night I went with him to a new year's ball at the ministry. He had to go seeing as he was being honored for his book and he asked me to go with him to try to keep him more comfortable. I agreed because I didn't have any plans for the evening. I stayed with him all night as he talked to people about his book, I could tell he would rather have been anywhere but there. We danced together for probably an hour, I kind of lost track of time. Just before midnight we went outside, it was kind of cold and I guess I was shivering because he took off his coat and put it on me. After that we kissed, after he asked my permission of course._

 _I don't know what to do. I don't even really know how I feel about him. Queenie, I need your input. Help me, please._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Tina_

 _8/1/1928_

 _Dear Tina,_

 _It sounds like you had a wonderful evening. I wish I could have been there to help you get ready but I'm sure Mrs. Scamander had the time of her life doing that since she doesn't have any daughters._

 _I'm so happy for you. How does he make you feel when you're by yourselves? How was the kiss? You have to be pretty comfortable with him to lose track of time like that for roughly an hour. Did he make eye contact with you at all?_

 _I miss you. Do you have any idea when you're going to be able to come home?_

 _Love,_

 _Queenie_

 _15/1/1928_

 _Dear Queenie,_

 _For once I was excited to get all dolled up. I don't normally car for formal events, but the thought of attending with Newt changed my outlook on the night. I borrowed a gown from Mrs. Scamander, it was beautiful and she was excited to help me get ready. When Newt saw me he seemed at a complete loss for words. When I asked him how I looked he got al flustered and started blushing._

 _It was probably the best I've ever felt when we were dancing. I've kissed men before but that kiss with Newt was the best one I've ever had, it felt like coming home. When he asked to kiss me he did make eye contact, he also called me Porpentina. I actually liked hearing him call me that. What should I do?_

 _Love,_

 _Tina_

 _22/1/1928_

 _Dear Teen,_

 _You ask my advice on what to do with Newt. It seems fairly simple to me. My advice to you is this: TALK TO HIM. Just from how you described how he behaved with you at the ball and he was the one that asked to kiss you, not the other way around, makes me think he feels the same for you as you do for him._

 _I can't tell you how you feel about Newt, but, well, it certainly sounds like he makes you happy. If nothing else, you deserve to be with someone who makes you happy. You give so much to other people. You practically raised me. You should be with someone who makes you happy and I think Newt makes you very happy._

 _Just think about it, at least._

 _Love,_

 _Queenie_

It has been a month since the New Year's ball but Tina can still picture that night so perfectly. She allows herself to think about what it felt like to dance with Newt, him holding her close like he didn't seem to want to let her go. She realizes she misses the feel of his lips on hers. Tina knows Queenie is right, that she needs to talk to Newt, but something seems to hold her back.

Finally the week after Valentine's Day she finally finds her resolve to try to talk to Newt. The only problem is, the day she decides she's going to talk to him, Newt gets a visit from an attractive, petite woman with dark skin and hair and brown eyes. Newt introduces her as Leta Lestrange. Tina sees the way Newt looks at Leta and decides not to say anything. Instead she makes an excuse to leave the room and pens another letter to Queenie.

 _21/2/1928_

 _Dear Queenie,_

 _I thought about it. It was all I could think about, to be honest. I was going to talk to him. Guess who decided to drop in before I got the chance to get Newt alone to have that conversation. Leta Lestrange. The look in his eyes said everything I needed to know. He's still in love with her._

 _Queenie, I can't be around him by myself knowing what might have been. I need you here with me or I need to come home. I know Theseus isn't likely to let me come home, except for in the event of a family emergency. Would you like to come for a visit?_

 _Love Tina_

She was just signing the letter when there was a knock on her door. She reluctantly opened the door only to see Newt standing on the other side.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, you came back upstairs rather quickly," Newt said.

"yeah, I'm fine. Just really missing Queenie. I hope you don't mind, but I just invited her to come visit," Tina said, trying to cover up for her sudden burst of emotion.

"That's fine. I was going to suggest inviting her to come, in fact. I know this isn't easy on either one of you."

"Thank you for understanding."

"There's something I need to tell you," Newt said, cautiously.

"Do you want to go for a walk or something," Tina asked, trying to think what might make the conversation easier on Newt. Whatever it was seemed serious and he acted like whatever it was might change her opinion of him

"Could I come in? It might make this easier if it's just the two of us."

Tina stepped aside and allowed him to enter the room.

"You can sit down, if you want," she told him.

"Actually this might be easier if you're the one that's sitting," he said, looking at the floor. He waited until she was seated, once again, at her desk before continuing. "As you know, Leta and I were close in school. The truth is, we were more than friends during our last year. My expulsion wasn't enforced thanks to Dumbledore and I was allowed to finish my last year. One night, just before graduation, Leta and I kind of did something incredibly stupid. Long story short, the following March we had a daughter. Leta didn't want to get married. I'm not in love with Leta, but she will always be in my life simply because of Margaret. Let come by today because she received a letter for Margaret, she wishes to spend her summer holidays with me. She can't stand her mother. She spends most of her school holidays with me. However, this year she made a friend who couldn't go home for the Christmas holidays and decided to spend her break at school."

Tina was silent for a long time, trying to order her thoughts. Finally Tina spoke.

"How old is she?" Tina decided it was a safe thing to say.

"Thirteen, Margaret is in her third year at Hogwarts. She take after me, in case you were wondering. I was very proud when I was informed Hufflepuff House gained another Scamander."

"Well, if she's as much like you as you let on, I can't wait to meet her."

"I'll just go. I imagine you want to rewrite your letter to Queenie. Of course, she's still welcome to come visit."

"Newt," Tina stopped him before he was completely out the door. "Thank you, for telling me."

"You deserve to know."

With that he walked out the door and Tina wrote a new letter to Queenie, burning the old one.

 _21/2/1928_

 _Dear Queenie,_

 _You will never guess what Newt just told me. No, he didn't make any great profession of any feelings for me. He did however tell me something rather shocking. He and Leta have a 13 year old daughter named Margaret. Newt also made it fairly clear that the only reason he speaks to Leta is because of this daughter. Margaret will be spending her summer holidays with Newt. Apparently the girl doesn't get along with her mother._

 _I'm trying to work out what to do about my feelings for Newt. It's no longer just me and him now, there's a teenage girl to think about._

 _On a more cheerful note, how would you like to come visit? According to Newt you're more than welcome._

 _Write back soon with an answer._

 _Love,_

 _Tina_

 _ **AN: I do not regret what I just did. We will meet Margaret in the future. We will also meet my other oc that I was struggling to write. I am enjoying writing this story and I hope you all are enjoying reading it. Anyway, I'm going to duck behind a fireproof wall or something. I'm ready for your reviews, bring 'em.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter. It was interesting writing for Newt's POV. I'm not completely happy with this chapter, though. The creative juices are no longer flowing as well as they were. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Even though I'm not completely happy with this chapter it was fun to write. Reviews are always appreciated. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter, my fiancé had to borrow my laptop to write a paper for school. His laptop has bit the dust and this is his last semester of school so this probably isn't the last time that will happen.**

Newt sighed as he closed the door to Tina's room, unable to erase the shocked expression on her face from his mind. There were times when he regretted his relationship with Leta until he thought of Margaret. At first it had been an unwelcome surprise, considering his relationship with Leta was mostly her manipulating him to do things he didn't want to. His parents had been so disappointed when he told them Leta was expecting. Leta's parents had all but ordered them to get married, in the end leaving the decision to Leta. Leta didn't want to get married but she wouldn't hear of terminating the pregnancy. In the end it was all kept very hush hush. Nobody even really knew about Margaret until a lanky redheaded girl bearing his last name was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He decided to write Margaret a letter to let her know he was planning to come see her shortly after her birthday and would be bringing a guest with him. He didn't know how Margaret would like Tina. Newt hoped Tina and Margaret got on well.

 _Dearest Margaret,_

 _Yes, I know you hate it when I call you that, but I'm the one that gave that name to you, so I will call you Margaret all I want._

 _Your mother paid me a visit today. It seems she received a letter stating that you will be spending the summer holidays with me, once again. I just want to make sure your decision still stands. You know you're always welcome here._

 _We miss you at Christmas. I received a letter from Professor Dumbledore letting me know the weekend following your birthday you will be able to visit Hogsmead again. I would like to come up for a visit, if that is okay. I will also be bringing a friend with me who very much looks forward to meeting you._

 _I know you do not get on well with your mother, but I beg you, please, do try, at least, to act civil with her._

 _I hope to see you next month._

 _All my love,_

 _Your father_

He tied the letter to Emmie's, Margaret's barn owl, leg and sent the bird on her way. Margaret kept a hamster with her at school so the owl stayed with Newt, now that he was home from his travels.

He supposed it was time to begin looking for his own house. He did know there was a cottage in Glasgow owned by one of his father's friends who was trying to sell the cottage. Newt wondered if the cottage was for sale and if he might be able to get in an offer on the place before it was sold to someone else.

Newt decided to take a walk outside. The weather was warm for February. It was a bright, cloudless day. He ran into his mother at the hippogriff paddock.

"Newton, how are you today?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm fine, for the most part. It's time I begin looking for my own house. Margaret will be spending the summer with me, again. Leta dropped by to inform me, rather than just sending an owl. She always did like to make a show of things," Newt says.

"Right, you are. Did you have anywhere in particular in mind to live?"

"Does father's friend, Ewan, still have that cottage in Glasgow?"

"I believe so. He's coming over for tea, in about an hour, why don't you ask him. Why didn't Margaret come home at Christmas?"

"She and a friend decided to stay at school. She didn't say why."

"You need to tell Tina about Margie."

"I just did. She would have wanted to know why Leta had come to visit with me. I thought Tina deserved to know the truth. She was shocked, but she looks forward to meeting Margaret."

"I am proud of you. You make a good father. I never would have thought you had it in you."

"It helps that she takes after me."

A couple hours later found Newt and Tina having tea with his parents and his father's friend, Ewan. Tina seemed to be acquiring a taste for tea, though she still preferred coffee.

"So, Ewan, would you be interested in selling that old cottage in Glasgow?" Newt asked his father's friend.

"Why do you ask?" the older man asked in return.

"I'm interested in buying it from you. I've stayed at home with mother and father quite long enough, I think. It would be nice to have my own home."

"I tell you what, why don't you just take the cottage as a congratulations on getting your book written."

"Thank you," Newt sputtered, rather surprised at the offer. Arrangements were made for Newt to begin moving into the cottage in April.

A couple days later found Tina in her office when there was a knock on her door. Theseus entered her office followed by a shorter man with close cropped blond hair and big brown eyes. He looked familiar, but she couldn't seem to place him.

"Mr. Scamander, how can I help you?" Tina said.

"Your partner has arrived. You will be sharing your office with him. He's not quite as experienced as you, but Mr. Graves seems to think he was one of the better options to send. You may have worked together before, which would certainly help," as Theseus said this last sentence it hit her where she had seen this new guy. He had been on the raid team that had taken down the Apaloosa Puffskein breeder the year before she met Newt.

She stood from her desk and held out her hand to the new guy.

"Hello, I'm Tina," she said cordially.

"Jack Fraser," he replied, shaking her hand.

"I need you two to go check out an apothecary in Diagon Ally. I expect a report on my desk this afternnon," Theseus said before walking out of the office.

Though she had spent months in England she had yet to actually set foot in Diagon Ally. The apothecary they were supposed to watch, and possibly arrest the shopkeeper, had been seen selling ingredients for polyjuice potion to a hooded figure in the middle of the day a couple weeks ago and apparently there had been several seedy looking characters in and out of the place for a couple months. Tina and Jack were supposed to watch the traffic in and out of the shop for a few hours. Unfortunately, nothing strange occurred for a long time.

Tina was about to call it a day and suggest they go back to the ministry when a hooded figure walked up to the door of the potion ingredient shop. Tina was running with her wand drawn before Jack could react.

"Stupefy," Tina cried, but the stunning spell missed.

Alerted by Tina's yell the hooded figure took off running back the way he had come. Jack was trailing Tina, stumbling over his own feet, he always had been slightly clumsy. Suddenly a curse hit Tina and she fell, unconscious to the ground. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and knelt down to check her pulse, thankful when he felt it.

Newt and his mother had just finished tea when an owl from St. Mongo's arrived, addressed to him. He paled when he was it. His first thought was something had happened to Margaret, but if that were the case Headmaster Dippet would have notified him. With shaking hands Newt opened the letter.

 _Mr, Scamander,_

 _We must inform you Ms. Porpentina Goldstein was brought to us unconscious. She was injured in the line of duty. Her superior auror had informed us you are the one whome should be contacted as her only family in currently in America. Ms. Goldstein is currently stable._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ms. Shanon Blaylock_

 _Head Emergency Healer_

Newt let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. How had Tina been injured, let alone knocked unconscious. He didn't think Theseus would have her in the field that often.

"Newton, what is it dear," he vaguely heard his mother say.

"Tina has been taken to St. Mongo's. I'm apparently her emergency contact since Queenie, her only sister, is in America. I have to go make sure she's ok," he said, feeling the heat in his face.

"Go by floo powder, it will be faster."

He takes his mother's advice, numbly. When he arrives there is a wizard waiting for him who speaks with an American accent. This must be Tina's partner.

"She was hit by a curse. I don't know exactly what it was, but she was unconscious before she hit the ground," the short wizard spoke quickly, leading Newt to Tina's room. "She's awake now, I think. I was told to wait for you. I'm sure she probably wants to see you."

"Thank you," Newt said.

"You're welcome. My name's Jack. I'm going to get back to the ministry, Theseus will want as many details as I can give him as soon as possible."

Jack walked away and Newt looked inside the room. Tina was awake and sitting up, looking out the window. He breathed a sigh of relief and knocked on the doorframe. Tina turned her head toward the sound, smiled, and motioned for him to enter.

"Hey, what are you doing here," Tina asked him.

"Theseus apparently appointed me as your emergency contact. When I received the owl from the hospital at first I thought something had happened to Margaret, then when I saw your name, I don't have words for how scared I was," Newt said this looking at the floor. His face felt like it was on fire and he was acutely aware of the blurriness of his vision and something wet rolling down his cheeks. He finished walking over to her bed. When he looked up he saw she had an expression on her face he couldn't read.

"Newt, I'm ok," she said soothingly. She reached for his hand as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"What if you weren't," he asked her.

"Aren't you the one that said worrying means you suffer twice?"

"It's so hard to remember when someone you care about has been hurt," Newt tells her, making eye contact.


End file.
